La Juliette Oubliée
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Une jeune femme au cœur brisé, des meurtres commis dans le silence de la nuit et les sentiments de nos héros qui se dévoilent... Lorsque l'auteure la joue romantique tragique avec en faisant joujou avec des fioles de poisons mortels xD
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi hormis le village de Shouryaku et ses habitants ainsi que Tsuki et Tasuku.

Petit mot de l'auteure : Le titre "La Juliette Oubliée" et le nom du poison "l'Emerald Forest" ne sont pas inspirée du Comte Cain -car je vous vois venir avec vos références- comme on pourrait le croire. Au vue de l'histoire que vous allez lire, la légende de Roméo et Juliette est une référence assez évidente. Le poison ? Oh disons que j'ai fais quelques petites recherches persos pour ma culture générale... KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE *rire d'Hiruma* Bref, homophobes passez votre chemin, sinon bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

La Juliette Oubliée

**_Chapitre 1_**

Une journée comme les autres débutait à l'Enma-Cho. Tsuzuki était encore arrivé en retard (on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes me direz-vous xD) et après s'être fait passé un énième savon par le chef, il avait rejoint son bureau où son jeune équipier empathe se trouvait déjà depuis environ deux heures. Hisoka salua son équipier avec un regard froid mais le brun savait que son jeune partenaire l'appréciait donc il ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Alors qu'il commençait à travailler, lui et Hisoka furent convoqués par Konoé.

_**- Quelques instants plus tard dans le bureau de Konoé… - **_

Konoé : Messieurs, je vais vous confier une nouvelle mission.

Tsuzuki : De quoi s'agit-il ?

Konoé : Une jeune femme devait mourir empoisonnée hors, il s'avère que la chandelle symbolisant sa vie ne s'est pas éteinte et que son cercueil a été retrouvé vide alors qu'il allait être mis en terre, il y a quelques mois. De plus, divers meurtres ont été commis dans les environs.

Hisoka : Quels genres de meurtres ?

Konoé : Disons que les victimes ont été retrouvées avec des traces de morsures au niveau du cou…

Tsuzuki : Encore un vampire* ?

_(*Référence à la première enquête d'Hisoka et Tsuzuki)_

Konoé : Pas exactement Tsuzuki, il s'avère que ces traces étaient aussi entourées de liquide vert. Après analyse, il s'est avéré qu'il s'agissait de poison.

Hisoka : Un poison vert ?

Tsuzuki : Lequel est-ce ?

Konoé : D'après les Goujinshi, ce serait de l'Emerald Forest mais nous n'avons pas su trouver ses effets. C'est pourquoi, je vous demande d'aller enquêter. Vous vous rendrez dans un petit village au nord de Nagasaki.

Les deux Shinigamis acceptèrent et le blond retourna au manoir Kuran pour se préparer. Alors qu'il quittait sa chambre une demi-heure plus tard, environ, il tomba sur sa sœur ainée. Tsuki était de plus en plus belle. La jeune femme gardait sa main gauche où une superbe alliance en argent finement travaillé ornée d'un splendide saphir sur son ventre arrondi. Elle rayonnait de bonheur, Hisoka ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il allait être tonton dans quelques mois. Il savait que le futur papa –en la personne de Tasuku- couvait sa jeune épouse encore plus qu'avant mais ce n'était pas elle qui allait s'en plaindre au contraire !

L'adolescent embrassa sa sœur sur la joue et prit le temps de la contempler une énième fois. Sa grossesse ne lui enlevait rien de sa beauté. Sa longue chevelure ébène légèrement ondulée tombant derrière elle et flottant sur ses frêles épaules nues, ses yeux de givre brillant de mille éclats et son teint de porcelaine fine. Une longue robe bustier bleue pastel soulignait ses formes à la perfection sans cacher les rondeurs déjà bien visibles. Elle était ample si bien que la jeune femme gardait sa totale liberté de mouvement. Tsuki sourit de nouveau et embrassa son cadet qui partit après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard tendre. Toujours dans les escaliers à regarder la lourde porte venant de se refermer, elle songeait. Son jeune frère aimait le brun qui lui servait de partenaire et elle savait que c'était réciproque seulement aucun des deux n'avait fait quoi que ce soit pour se rapprocher davantage de l'autre. La peur du rejet ? Plus que probable. La peur de la souffrance ? A ne pas négliger. La timidité ? Oh que oui ! Elle eut un soupire silencieux. Elle goutait au bonheur depuis un an déjà et la situation entre son meilleur ami et son frère n'avait pas évolué. Ce que c'était agaçant ! Mais Tasuku lui avait demandé de ne pas s'en mêler en raison du bébé et il n'avait pas tort mais la jeune femme –aussi connue comme la reine de l'entremettage ayant réussi à caser Tatsumi avec Watari au cours de l'année- en était sacrément frustrée ! Elle finit par se rendre dans la chambre conjugale afin de dormir un peu. Son chéri allait bientôt revenir avec les fruits rouges qu'elle lui avait demandés. Hum, des fruits rouges…

**_- Village de Shouryaku vers 1h00 du matin… -_**

Nos deux protagonistes se matérialisèrent à l'entrée du village plongé dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Tout était silencieux. L'air froid soufflait mais les deux Shinigamis ne bougèrent pas. L'atmosphère du village était lourde et cherché de ténèbres si profondes qu'Hisoka trembla. Tsuzuki le vit fermer les yeux brusquement et s'entourer de ses bras comme pour se protéger du mal qui rongeait la bourgade. Le brun passa un bras autour de ses frêles épaules qui rassura le plus jeune qui se serra contre lui.

_Où est cette personne si importante à mes yeux ? Où est-elle ? Qui me l'a arrachée ? Jamais je ne le pardonnerai… Ceux qui me l'ont arrachée devront payer ! Je les tuerai de mes propres mains… Petite colombe blanche tenant une rose de noces entre ses serres, chante et meurs. Chante et meurs, petite colombe oublié. Baignant dans son sang, le petit oiseau au cœur brisé ne volera plus jamais… _

_**A Suivre...**_

* * *

Moi : KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE ! *_rire d'Hiruma*_

Tsuzuki : ... Pourquoi je sens qu'on va encore avoir droit à un truc glauque ?

Hisoka : Parce que c'est le cas.

Moi : OUAIS ! Je suis méchante ! *_regard de sadique_*

Tsuzuki et Hisoka : AU SECOURS ! Reviews please qu'elle soit gentille avec nous ! *_supplient à genoux_*


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

Une silhouette furtive marchait dans le noir, des larmes roulant le long sur les joues pâles et émaciées de l'apparition. La poussière de terre tâchant sa peau blafarde et sa longue robe de soie blanche. Pieds nus, elle cherchait son amoureux, son Roméo.

Le vieux gardien du cimetière passant par-là, la vit et l'aborda gentiment. Il lui demanda la raison de sa présence en ces lieux sinistres et la raison de ses larmes. Elle ne répondit pas et fut prise d'hystérie. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat inquiétant de folie. Elle se jeta sur la gorge du pauvre homme et y planta violemment les dents. Le vieil homme hurla de douleur et se débattit mais tel un serpent, le poison couvrant les lèvres de la jeune femme s'insinua vicieusement dans ses veines percées, se répandant rapidement dans tout son corps. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme s'affaissa et tomba au sol, le regard voilé et vide de toute vie.

Tsuzuki et Hisoka, alarmé par les hurlements arrivèrent en courant dans le cimetière. Voyant la jeune femme près du corps sans vie de sa nouvelle victime, le brun sortit ses sceaux et le blond, son pistolet seulement, elle leur jeta un bref coup d'œil montrant un regard triste et brumeux avant de disparaitre dans la nuit comme elle était venue sans que les Shinigamis puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

Hisoka : Je crois que nous venons de trouver notre tueuse…

Tsuzuki : En effet…

Hisoka : Qui y a-t-il ?

Tsuzuki fronça les sourcils et regarda son partenaire à la dérobée avant de confier ce qui le dérangeait.

Tsuzuki : Elle ne sent pas la mort…

Hisoka : Tu veux dire qu'elle est bien _vivante_ ?!

Le brun hocha la tête mais ne dit rien de plus et alla inspecter le cadavre du vieux gardien. Environ âgé de 50 ans, plutôt de bonne constitution… Aucune autre blessure, hormis la trace de morsure de la jeune meurtrière dans la gorge en plein sur la carotide. Celle-ci recouverte de traces vertes…

Hisoka : L'Emerald Forest ?

Tsuzuki : Ça m'en a tout l'air… Ce poison doit vraiment agir vite pour qu'il soit mort quelques secondes après que nous l'ayons entendu crier et que nous arrivons alors qu'il était déjà au sol et mort de surcroit.

Hisoka : Moins de 3 minutes environs, je pense.

Tsuzuki : Surement…

Ils allèrent prévenir la police au sein de laquelle le commissaire était l'un des contacts de l'Enma-Cho. Le policier nommé Kisuke leur offrit les héberger le temps de résoudre l'affaire et les Shinigamis acceptèrent avec joie, l'offre généreuse.

_**-Le lendemain matin…-**_

Hisoka se réveilla en sursaut. Encore le même cauchemar… Ce satané médecin le poursuivait même jusque dans ses rêves. Son cœur battait la chamade comme s'il voulait quitter son habitacle et un frisson glacé courrait le long de l'échine du jeune Shinigami qui se leva, les jambes tremblantes. Il respira profondément et se rendit à la salle de bain. L'eau chaude du lavabo avec laquelle il se rinça le visage le détendit et ses tremblements se clamèrent progressivement. Il releva la tête et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Ses traits fins étaient tirés en raison de ses cauchemars à répétition et des cernes mauves soulignaient ses prunelles émeraude que son partenaire brun aimait tant. Alors qu'il fixait la glace sans la voir, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Tsuzuki entra. Il avait senti le réveil brusque de son partenaire et s'était fié à son instinct pour retrouver l'adolescent, cette faculté que l'on pourrait dire de « traçage » s'était accrue lorsque son cœur avait cédé et que cet ange fragile le lui avait dérobé. Il eut un petit sourire et alla se placer derrière son équipier qui senti sa présence réconfortante. Le brun passa ses bras puissants autour de la taille du blond et l'attira doucement contre son torse dans une étreinte apaisante. Hisoka se laissa aller contre son partenaire et se blottit un peu plus contre celui-ci. L'adolescent se sentait en sécurité entre les bras du plus âgé et même si il ne le lui dirait probablement jamais, il adorait se retrouver dans ses bras où se sentait protégé et aimé. L'homme lui avait tout apporté, une espèce de famille bien qu'un peu bizarre, quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, l'acceptation de ses propres pouvoirs… Beaucoup d'autres choses aussi plus ou moins importantes mais Hisoka l'en remerciait en se montrant moins froid. Les efforts que le petit blond faisait pour lui, Tsuzuki les remarquaient et il redoublait d'attention envers son jeune équipier qui se laissa plus aller en sa compagnie. Bien qu'il soit davantage lui-même en présence de sa sœur et de Tasuku, le blond se sentait en confiance avec le brun.

Tsuzuki : Bonjour Hisoka…

Hisoka : Bonjour…

Tsuzuki : Cauchemars ?

Le blond ne répondit pas et resta contre le corps chaud de son partenaire. Le dit partenaire n'insista pas. Il avait visé juste et le savait. Il retient un grognement dans sa gorge. Le médecin aux cheveux argent lui tapait dangereusement sur le système. Non content de s'en prendre à lui, il continuait de tourmenter Hisoka… Il chassa les pensées meurtrières qui commençaient à naquirent dans son esprit et caressa doucement les cheveux du plus jeune avant de lui indiquer d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Hisoka obéit et se détacha à regret du brun pour se rendre dans la cuisine où il retrouva l'inspecteur. Ils discutèrent de l'affaire en mangeant tandis que le brun prenait une douche relaxante. Enfin, pas tant que ça. Sa nature démoniaque faisait des siennes et ses ailes bougeaient sous sa peau, poussant contre la paroi de chair pâle, elles voulaient sortir. Le brun devait user de toute sa volonté pour les garder en lui. Malgré les quelques changements physiques qu'il avait subi en raison de sa métamorphose comme l'apparition de tatouages démoniaques, de griffes et de crocs luisants rétractables (Trop la classe ! xD) en plus de l'apparition d'une longue chevelure brune le plus douloureux restait ses longues et larges ailes sombres. Il avait eu si peur qu'Hisoka ne le rejette lorsqu'il avait repris son apparence originelle mais le jeune homme ne l'avait pas fait. Au contraire, il s'était rapproché davantage de lui, recherchant plus de contact. Tsuzuki soupira de bien-être en ouvrant quelque peu ses prunelles améthyste vers le plafond orangé de la salle d'eau. La vapeur couvrait la porte en verre mais ne dissimulait rien de son physique athlétique dont les muscles saillant roulaient sous sa peau couverte de symboles royaux. L'eau brulante glissait sur sa peau, détendant ses muscles contractés durant toute la nuit qu'il avait passé à fixer le plafond de la chambre où il séjournait. Il arrêta l'eau et prit la serviette qui l'attendait sur le bord du lavabo. Il se sécha et remit ses vêtements de la veille. Puis il descendit à la cuisine où son équipier l'accueilli avec un doux sourire. Il le lui rendit et s'installa à table.

Kisuke : Bien, maintenant que vous êtes avec nous, Tsuzuki-san. Je vais pouvoir vous donner de plus amples informations sur notre affaire.

Tsuzuki fronça les sourcils. Le regard sombre et grave de l'inspecteur l'inquiétait mais il se contenta d'acquiescer.

Kisuke : Bon, notre coupable est la fille du maire du village. Elle s'appelle Shitsuren Hiroshi.

Hisoka : Shitsuren… _« Cœur brisé »_ ?

Kisuke : En effet, et ce n'est pas peu dire…

Tsuzuki : Comment ça ?

Kisuke : Elle avait une liaison avec Ray Katana qui est un simple ouvrier dans le village, l'homme à tout faire en résumé.

Hisoka : Je vois…

Kisuke : D'après la dame de compagnie de la jeune femme que j'ai pu interroger. Il l'a séduite prétendant bruler d'une passion éternelle pour elle. Il avait également des problèmes d'argent et notre belle lui a donné la somme dont il avait besoin après qu'il ait demandée en mariage. Seulement, comme vous devez vous en douter, le maire 'a pas apprécié…

Tsuzuki : Il a refusé que sa fille épouse un simple homme à tout faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Kisuke : En effet. Mais j'ignore ce qu'il s'est produit par la suite puisque le soir même où son père a refusé son union, Shitsuren a été retrouvée morte par sa dame de compagnie. Elle avait avalée de l'Emerald Forest.

Tsuzuki : Ce poison est vraiment complexe… Je ne vois pas comment elle a pu mourir et revenir à la vie en avalant un poison…

Hisoka : A moins que…

Tsuzuki : Quoi Hisoka ? Tu as une idée ?

Hisoka : Quand je lisais un livre de médecine à la bibliothèque, j'ai aussi lu le chapitre sur les poisons et il me semble avoir les réponses à la plupart de nos questions.

Le jeune homme entreprit de relater les découvertes qu'il avait faites. L'Emerald Forest était une drogue malgré le fait que l'on la classait parmi les poisons. Dilué à un centième il permettait de simuler la mort.

Tsuzuki : Hum… Je suppose que lorsqu'elle avait avalée le poison, le fameux Ray devait venir l'exhumer pour ensuite s'enfuir avec elle.

Kisuke : Je comprends mieux… Donc, ça veut dire qu'il voulait qu'elle meure…

Tsuzuki : Ça m'en a tout l'air malheureusement.

Hisoka : Ce qui veut dire qu'elle frappe tous ceux qu'elle trouve sur sa route alors qu'elle cherche son amoureux.

Kisuke : Il y a de grandes chances.

Alors que l'inspecteur allait encore parler l'un de ses hommes entra en trombe dans la pièce et annonça que le père de la jeune Shitsuren venait d'être retrouvé mort dans sa chambre de la même façon que les autres victimes. L'inspecteur se leva d'un bon et il se rendit dans la résidence familiale de la famille Hiroshi suivit par le duo de dieu de la mort. Le vieil homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années lui aussi avait gardé un visage tiraillé de douleur alors que la plaie de son cou saignait abondamment ourlée de vert…

Kisuke : Il ne reste plus que le fiancé lui-même…

Hisoka : Comme ça ?

Kisuke : Ray va se marier aujourd'hui même avec une jeune fille de haute famille…

Tsuzuki et Hisoka se regardèrent, la Juliette Oubliée par son Roméo allait frapper au mariage de celui-ci. Ils foncèrent tous à l'église du village où le Roméo de la tueuse se tenait déjà devant l'autel en compagnie de sa future épouse parée d'une robe blanche de soie et d'un voile couvrant sa chevelure blonde et cachant son visage d'ange aux yeux bleus brillants. Ray prononçait ses serments dévorant la jeune future épousée de ses yeux verts lorsqu'une silhouette bien connue fit irruption dans la bâtisse religieuse. Tous les invités – tout le village- poussèrent des cris et exclamations horrifiées.

Ray : Shitsuren… Mais-Mais c'est impossible ! Tu es morte !

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns s'avança vers l'homme qu'elle aimait encore faisant s'évanouir la future mariée qui fut rattrapée par le prêtre. Nul n'osait faire quoi que ce soit. Tsuzuki et Hisoka débarquèrent et le blond tenta de retenir la jeune femme vêtue de sa robe blanche tâché de terre et de sang mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre, les yeux vides elle ramassa le bouquet de sa rivale et une larme coula le long de sa joue blafarde.

Shitsuren : Ray… mon amour. Je t'ai cherché partout. Je t'ai attendue mais je n'en pouvais plus.

Ray : Non ! Je t'en prie ! Pardonne-moi !

Shitsuren : Embrasse-moi… Dis-moi encore ces mots que tu me donnais souvent… _« Petite colombe tenant une rose de noces entre ses serres, chante colombe de ma vie à la voix de cristal qui me charmera jusqu'à la mort. »_

Elle l'embrassa et il ne put rien faire lorsqu'elle glissa sa bouche dans le creux de sa gorge. Elle mordit et Ray hurla de douleur alors que son corps était agité de convulsion avant de tomber à terre dans un bruit mat. Tous les villageois quittèrent le lieu saint dans la panique dirigés par les policiers qui laissèrent les Shinigamis s'occuper du reste. Hisoka alla vers la meurtrière et lui parla avec douceur laissant son empathie apaiser l'âme de la jeune femme qui tomba à genoux le visage dans ses mains tâchées de rouge alors qu'elle se vidait de sa vie. Tsuzuki sentait le parfum de la mort s'emparer d'elle progressivement. Le brun alla la prendre dans ses bras puissants et la souleva comme une princesse faisant singe à l'inspecteur de les suivre lui et son partenaire puis ils se rendirent au cimetière. Le drôle de cortège se rendit devant la tombe de la jeune Shitsuren qui ne se débattait même pas. Se contenant de fermer les yeux lorsque le brun la plaça dans son cercueil. Elle eut tout de même un « merci » pour ceux qui la tuait une seconde fois en la personne des deux envoyés d'Enma. Tsuzuki et Hisoka refermèrent le cercueil lorsque la promise au cœur brisé rendit son dernier souffle.

L'affaire était finie. L'amour était la cause de ces tragédies sanglantes. La trahison d'une personne aimée est la pire chose qui soit. Hisoka ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour celle qu'il venait de tuer pour de bon cette fois. Amoureuse d'un homme qui ne l'aimait pas. Qui s'était amusé avec elle… comme lui… L'inspecteur les remercia et les deux Shinigamis rentrèrent à l'Enma-Cho. Hisoka n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la fin de l'enquête et le brun s'inquiétait. Le blond avait même refusé de parler à sa sœur et était allé se réfugier près du lac à proximité du manoir.

Allongé sur l'herbe fraiche, les yeux dans le ciel dénué de nuages l'adolescent songeait. L'amour qu'il portait à son partenaire était brûlant et douloureux, il était si profond que le blond en avait peur. Bien qu'il fasse totalement confiance à Tsuzuki, Hisoka ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effrayé. A cause de cette ordure de médecin, pour le jeune empathe, seul son corps avait une quelconque valeur et il ne connaissait pas les sentiments du brun à son égard bien que la tendresse qu'il lui vouait soit plus évidente. Son cœur se serra en pensant à ses sentiments qui lui dévoraient le cœur. Il aimerait tant offrir son cœur à cet homme si puissant qui lui prodiguait tant d'attention. Mais il… avait peur. Une présence connue et chérie le lui quitter ses pensées lugubres. Il ouvrit les yeux laissant voir ses prunelles vertes qui se posèrent sur la silhouette douloureusement familière qui se tenait près de lui. Tsuzuki avait senti que son ange n'allait pas bien, il suivit donc le jeune homme jusqu'au lac et le regarda de loin s'allonger dans l'herbe. Son cœur battait furieusement pour l'ange alangui sur le lit vert, malgré le temps passant cette douce brulure à son coeur ne s'éteignait pas, au contraire. Elle devenait de plus en plus ardente. Il était dépendant de son équipier et il adorait ça ! Tout en lui, le charmait. Que ce soit sa mauvaise humeur passant par la timidité et sa mauvaise foi… Il aimait tout d'Hisoka et le désirait entièrement corps, cœur et âme. Si le jeune homme voulait de lui jamais il ne le laisserait, il tenait trop à lui pour l'abandonner mais encore fallait-il que l'ange qu'il convoitait et qui se tenait sous ses yeux, soit prêt à se laisser aimer. Il s'approcha du blond et s'installa prêt de lui sous le regard vert de celui-ci.

Hisoka fixait Tsuzuki qui le lui rendait bien mais aucun ne parla. Le brun finit par prendre la main fine de son équipier dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Hisoka surprit, ne fit aucun geste pour soustraire sa main à la prise du plus âgé qui déposa de tendres baisers sur ses doigts fins le faisant rougir et frissonner. Tsuzuki plongea son regard mauve dans celui du plus jeune ne cachant plus la passion qu'il éprouvait à son égard. L'empathe la reçue de plein fouet ! Une douce chaleur se diffusa dans son corps comme parcourus de multiples petites décharges électriques plus agréables que douloureuses. Son cœur battait la chamade et il sentait ses joues chauffer sous le regard intense et pénétrant du brun.

Tsuzuki : Hisoka… je… Je suis amoureux de toi.

Le blond sursauta et rougit encore plus ! Mais en même temps, il ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux. L'homme pour lequel il éprouvait un amour sans tâches l'aimait en retour et il décida de le lui prouver en se rapprochant du brun. Il posa ses mains sur les larges épaules de l'homme qui se laissa faire en voyant la lueur déterminée et passionnée dans les belles émeraudes de son délicat partenaire. Hisoka ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres fines sur celles de Tsuzuki en un baiser tendre et maladroit. L'heureux bénéficiaire de cette preuve amoureuse la rendit en serrant le petit corps contre lui. Il répondit au baiser en plaçant l'une de ses mains dans la nuque douce d'Hisoka alors que l'autre descendit le long de son dos en une douce caresse pour s'échouer au creux des reins du blond. Le manque d'air força les deux amoureux à stopper l'échange. Le plus jeune planta ses orbes émeraude dans les améthystes de son amoureux dont le cœur chavira à la vision de rêve que son ange offrait. Les joues rosies et les lèvres gonflées en plus de son regard assombrit par le désir qui se répandait dans leurs veines. L'amour et le désir les attiraient l'un vers l'autre et se voyaient dans leurs regards.

Hisoka : Tsuzuki, je… Je t'aime mais tu sais…

Il baissa les yeux. Ses peurs revenaient au galop. Il savait pourtant que Tsuzuki tenait à lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. En donnant son corps, il donnait ce qu'il lui restait de confiance. Tsuzuki suivait les pensées de son ange et il avait très bien compris ce qui tracassait celui-ci. Une bouffée de haine l'envahit à la pensée de Muraki qui avait mis ces idées dans la tête du blond. Tout en lui valait la peine d'être chéri comme le plus rare des joyaux. Et le brun allait le lui prouver.

Tsuzuki : Mon ange, je t'aime et jamais je ne te ferai de mal. Peu importe ce que cet horrible médecin a pu te dire, tu m'es plus précieux que tout en ce monde. La lumière dans les ténèbres de ma mort, je suis totalement à toi. Ton captif, ton prisonnier mais je ne saurai être plus heureux. Je n'ai aucun moyen de t'échapper, je ne veux pas te laisser et je le ne pourrai jamais le faire…

Hisoka : Pourquoi ?

Ce mot lui avait échappé et le blond le regretta aussitôt. Pourtant le brun lui offrit un tendre sourire sans le libérer de l'étreinte de ses bras puissants.

Tsuzuki : Je suis bien trop amoureux de toi pour te laisser me filer entre les doigts, mon ange.

Hisoka rougit à ses mots si doux et se laissa aller contre m'homme aux yeux mauves qui le serra contre lui enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux blonds. Leur étreinte dura de longues minutes avant que le plus jeune des deux ne prononce les mots qui allaient sceller son destin au creux de l'oreille de son homme.

Hisoka : Tsuzuki… Fais-moi tiens.

Tsuzuki ouvrit les yeux et regarda son ange collé à lui.

Tsuzuki : Tu en es sûr ? Je peux attendre, tu sais.

Hisoka : Oui, je veux t'appartenir.

Tsuzuki : Tes désirs sont des ordres, amour.

Il passa son autre bras sous les genoux du blond et le porta en princesse jusqu'au manoir Kuran. Hisoka se laissa faire se collant un peu plus contre le torse puissant de l'homme qui allait l'aimer pour le restant de sa vie. Tsuki les remarqua lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le salon et elle se contenta de sourire. Enfin, la situation allait prendre un nouveau tournant et son cadet allait connaitre le bonheur dans les bras du demi-démon. Elle fit signe à Tasuku qui vient l'embrasser alors que les deux amoureux fermèrent la porte de la chambre du plus jeune…

**_A Suivre..._**

* * *

Moi : *_rire d'Hiruma_* KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

Tsuzuki : Elle est vraiment arrangée...

Hisoka : Et sadique !

Moi : Tais-toi un peu Hisoka, tu vas passer à la casserole ! *_bave_*

Hisoka : OH NON !

moi : Lâchez vos reviews si vous voulez un lemon, les yaoistes je compte sur vous !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Tsuzuki allongea son ange sur le lit dont les draps furent repoussés et le regarda tendrement. Hisoka avait les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées par les baisers qu'ils s'offraient depuis leur déclaration mutuelle. Hisoka caressa doucement la joue de son futur amant avec une lueur d'adoration dans son regard vert. Tsuzuki lui embrassa le nez avant de laisser ses lèvres dérivées vers la gorge offerte à ses bons soins. Hisoka frissonna lorsque son cher et tendre se mit à embrasser puis mordiller et sucer la peau fine de sa gorge, la marquant par-là de superbes suçons qui seront surement visibles et impossibles à cacher le lendemain mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et laissa ses mains glisser en caresses aériennes le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun. Celui-ci gémit de plaisir tout en continuant ses douces caresses buccales sur la chair tendre du cou. La douceur et la passion étaient de mise et les amoureux se dévêtirent lentement ne manquant jamais de caresser ou d'embrasser chaque part de peau ainsi dévoilée. Les marques amoureuses devenaient rouges alors que les caresses se firent plus intimes. Tsuzuki prit place entre les jambes écartées de son jeune amant et commença à caresser les cuisses et embrasser la peau douce de celles-ci faisant gémir de plus belle son blond qui ne retenait plus ses soupirs ni ses cris de plaisir. Hisoka se perdait dans un monde de sensations si agréables qu'il aurait pu croire qu'il faisait un rêve. Lui qui avait été habitué à ne voir que la violence et le sang dans les rapports intimes, Tsuzuki était doux qu'il aurait pleuré tant les sensations qui naissaient en lui le charmait.

Le brun le prépara avec douceur et patience avant de prendre possession du petit corps tant désiré. Hisoka hurla de douleur malgré la douceur de son amant. La brûlure était forte et Tsuzuki caressa alors les différentes zones sensibles de son jeune amour afin de le distraire le temps que la douleur s'estompe et cela marcha. Le blond soupirait et gémissait de plaisir sous les caresses du brun et ses plaintes lascives se changèrent rapidement en cris de bonheur lorsque Tsuzuki entama ses mouvements de bassin, effleurant, cherchant et titillant la prostate d'Hisoka. Les coups de reins se firent moins doux et plus passionnés pour le plus grand plaisir des deux amants. Hisoka attira son brun encore plus sur lui, enroulant ses bras frêles autour de sa nuque. L'étreinte se fit plus ardente et aucun ne cachait ses cris. La jouissance arriva tel un raz de marée qui les faucha soudainement. Tsuzuki se retira de son amour et s'écroula près de lui. Hisoka replaça peu à peu ses barrières mentales attendant que sa respiration saccadée ne se calme et reprenne une cadence normale. Les regards s'accrochèrent et Hisoka alla se blottir contre le brun qui l'enlaça doucement, se murmurant des mots tendres comme s'ils étaient de doux secrets qu'ils ne partageaient que tous les deux, Morphée les emporta dans ses bras quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, nos amoureux se câlinèrent un long moment avant de se lever pour aller au bureau, seulement le blond avait un mal de rein très significatif qui le fit rougir et grimacer de douleur. Tsuzuki eut un sourire et il le porta comme une princesse durant tout le trajet. Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, les sifflements qui les accueillirent en étaient la preuve incontestable mais au fond tous les membres du département étaient heureux pour eux. Tsuki les couvaient du regard bien callée dans les bras de son époux. La tragédie de Roméo et Juliette ne s'était pas reproduite malgré les blessures profondes des tourtereaux et s'était tant mieux ! Tsuki songea avec un certain amusement que les prochaines étapes à franchir pour le jeune couple allaient lui donner pas mal de fil à retordre mais bon elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre car cela promettait d'être amusant. Bah oui, elle n'était pas la Reine de l'Entremettage pour rien, si ?

THE END !

* * *

Moi : C'EST FINI ! *_saute partout comme une folle_*

Hisoka : C'est bon, tu nous laisse en paix maintenant ?

Moi : Pour le moment xD

Tsuzuki : Non mais sérieusement qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'écrire un truc pareil ?

Moi : Cherche pas, un éclair de folie, sans doute xD

Hisoka : Affligent...

Tsuzuki : Lâchez des reviews ! Et a plus mina-san !


End file.
